


Nuevos Horizontes

by CaliArena



Series: Seer!Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry, Gen, Moralidad Dudosa, Precognición, Seer Harry, Vidente!Harry, Visiones, cambios de genero
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliArena/pseuds/CaliArena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si bien las visiones ya no amenazan su cordura, representan una gran parte de lo que le impide seguir adelante. Tal vez, como antes, pueda sacar algo bueno de ello; aunque no de una manera que hubiese imaginado.</p><p>Continuación de "Culpen a la Cicatriz" y "Punto y Coma".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevos Horizontes

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien puede ser leído como individual, recomendaría leer las partes anteriores de la serie.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada del HPverso me pertenece.

Lo primero que Harry vio cuando abrió los ojos en su nuevo cuerpo fue Hermione. La vista de su mejor amiga de pie a un lado de su cama mitigaron la preocupación de que algo había salido mal en el ritual. Ella estaba sonriendo a una mujer mayor -su abuela, dijo algo en su interior - que lloraba silenciosamente.

O eso creía, porque cuando volvió su vista a Hermione  y ella movió sus labios en lo que parecía la reiteración de una pregunta, no pudo oir nada. El silencio a su alrededor parecía anormal, ahora que pensaba en ello. Así que intentó comunicar algo, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que dolía y era poco probable que algo más qe un gorgoteo saliese de su boca.

Apenas podía sentir su cuerpo como algo más que una masa pesada, pero no fue nada de eso lo que le llevó a tener un ataque de pánico, ni siquiera fue el shock de la falta de las partes de su cuerpo a las que estaba acostumbrado y su contraparte no poseía. Fue que, cuando su abuela se acercó con preocupación y tomó una se sus manos, el mundo estalló en miles de colores, sonidos y demasiadas sensaciones y ¡ _porfavorporfavorquealguienlodetenga_!

 

Más tarde le dijeron que no había sido la primera vez que se despertó, aunque fuese la primera que recordaba. Había estado mostrando signos de despertar durante unos días y los había tomado por sorpresa cuando pudo mantenerse conciente más de unos segundos.

La recuperación fue muy difícil. Habían pasado tantos años desde que el cuerpo había tenido actividad que había olvidado unas cuantas cosas. Escuchar, hablar o siquiera moverse eran impensables las primeras semanas, pero Hermione seguía siendo una amiga de hierro aunque ya no estuviese en el mismo cuerpo y algunas mejoras magicas sucedieron en el transcurso de su tratamiento.

Cuatro años y medio después de aquella vez que despertó, al fin podía decirle adiós a la silla de ruedas. Nunca podría caminar como cualquier otra persona y necesitaría un bastón, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar si podía deshacerse de aquel aparato del infierno.

Volver a su vida normal no fue como las películas mostraban. Fue tan desesperante que a veces lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas pensando en por qué había decidido hacer esto. Hubieron momentos en los que hubiese preferido volverse loco a tener que repetir los ejercicios de habla. Cosas tan simples y cotidianas en su antigua vida ahora requerían esfuerzo y una constante práctica. Había un límite a lo que las ayudas mágicas podían hacer en su situación ya que el daño cerebral era algo que incluso los magos estaban lejor de comprender por completo.

Todos los días la visitaba un psicólogo especialista en los cambios de género, para ayudarle en la transición. Al menos hasta que pudo articular palabra y dejó en claro que no quería ni necesitaba tal cosa cuando apenas podía moverse o sentir la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Con el tiempo aprendió a amar a su abuela, que en ningún momento mostró signos de querer rendirse. Soportando así sus rabietas y momentos de tristeza y la desconfianza. Ella era una mujer fuerte y amorosa, como una combinación de la profesora McGonagall y la Señora Weasley. Su relación anterior al accidente fue reparada y aprendieron a ser una familia. Era una de las mejores partes de esta nueva oportunidad y estaba feliz de tenerla.

Pero todo el dolor valió la pena. Y Harry sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Rosalie había estado en coma durante 10 años y las posibilidades de una recuperación completa eran bajas incluso con trampas. Sabía que incluso era posible que nunca despertase. Pero se habían arriesgado. Y él había visto que valdría la pena.

Se levantó de su cama con ayuda del bastón y se dirigió al vestidor sin darle una mirada a la silla. En estos últimos tiempos le habían hecho cambiar entre sí hasta que no se cansaba tanto de caminar y sus piernas podían soportarlo. Escogió un atuendo para el día y se sentó en el banco colocado frente al gran espejo. Se desvistió cuidadosamente, colocando las prendas en el cesto de ropa sucia pero sin dejar de mirarse. Adaptarse a un cuerpo femenino después de tener conciencia de haber sido Harry había sido lo menos difícil de todo, porque conservaba las impresiones y puntos de vista de Rosalie antes del accidente. Había sido más difícil el aprender a ser una _mujer_  cuando se había salteado la etapa en la que las partes de su cuerpo ya no eran como el de una niña de 10 años.

Merlin bendiga a Hermione, nunca podría superar el rubor de esas charlas embarazosas. Pero aprendió que conocer su nuevo cuerpo era una parte importante para poder aceptarse a si misma. Así que creó una rutina en la que cada vez que se cambiase, se miraría en  un espejo y repetiría:

—Esta soy yo. Este cuerpo me pertenece. Esta es la mujer en la que me he convertido.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello castaño claro y lo ató en una trenza simple. Sus nuevos ojos eran verdes, pero un verde más cercano al marrón que aquel verde intenso. No tenía necesidad de anteojos, que era una mejora. Su estatura no había variado mucho, y su complexión no había sido muy femenina al principio, cuando apenas podía comer; pero poco a poco recuperó un peso normal y su centro de gravedad varió un poco.

Verificó que toda su ropa estuviese ordenada y salió del vestidor a encontrarse con su abuela para el desayuno. Sin tocar el picaporte, con la ayuda del bastón abrió la puerta y descendió las escaleras lentamente.

Cuando entró en el comedor su abuela ya la estaba esperando. El desayuno estaba en la mesa y mientras ella sostenía el periódico con una mano, con la otra se llevaba una taza de té a los labios sin perder la elegancia.

—Buenos días, Rosalie. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Hola, abue. Con ganas de un paseo hoy.

Hizo una mueca ante los utensillos colocados en su lugar y como cada mañana los ignoró a favor de escoger unos ella misma. Con el bastón empujó el plato con la taza a un lado y se dispuso a desayunar. Su abuela, acostumbrada pero aún así exasperada lo dejó pasar como otra excentricidad de su nieta.

—No deberías estar saliendo de paseo cuando hace poco no podías estar de pie, Rosalie. Podría pedirle a Michel que...

—Dar una vuelta en coche no es un paseo, abue. Y prometí a Luna mi primer viaje a pie. Un paseo cuenta como un viaje.

—¿Luna? Recuerdame cuál de tus amiguitas es.

—Rubia, ojos grises. La conocimos cuando conseguimos a Grace, hace poco se comprometió con ese veterinario.

—Recuerdo —su sonrisa parecía aprobar algo y dejó pasar el tema—¿Dónde está Grace, por cierto? Creí que estaban unidas por la cadera.

—Se despertó muy temprano. Debe estar molestando a los gatos de Michael. Voy a llevarla conmigo.

—Obviamente.

—Obviamente.

Tomó un último trago del té antes de levantarse. Su abuela la imitó y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. Ignoró el estremecimiento de su nieta y se alejó a sus tareas del día mientras Rosalie salía hasta el patio en busca de su compañera fiel.

Grace había sido una idea de Hermione. Perros son buenas guías y muchas veces una ayuda terapéutica. Había ayudado mucho a su depresión y además la había llevado a renovar una vieja amistad.

Grace y Luna la esperaban en el patio rodando por el césped mientras Michael, el chofer-mayordomo-jardinero-cuidador de la casa, sacaba fotos a discreción con su teléfono celular. Sonrió ante la imagen usual y se detuvo bajo el sol junto a su amiga.

—¿Lista para el paseo? —habló Luna desde el suelo. No parecía incómoda a pesar de que su ropa se había manchado de verdin en algunos lados y el cesped se entrelazaba en su cabello que estaba recogido en un moño alto.

El perro labrador se mostró emocionada ante la palabra paseo y Michael con un pase mágico sacó una correa de algún lugar. Rosalie aseguró la correa en el collar de Grace y acarició el suave pelaje hasta que Luna estuvo de pie y presentable para salir.

—¿Tienes todo? —preguntó quitando unas hojitas de su cabello.

Michael hizo otro pase mágico y se descolgó una pequeña bolsa.

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar las pertenencias de viaje de Grace así como un almuerzo ligero para ambas.

—Llevaré eso —se apresuró Luna a colgar el bolso en su hombro.

—¡Gracias! Eres un genio, Michael. ¡Nos vemos luego! 

—Disfruten de su paseo.

—¡Gracias! —dijeron al unísono. Rose casi tropezó ante la insistencia de Grace de avanzar.

 

Terminaron sentadas en un parque no muy lejano a la casa mientras Grace se entretenía corriendo pájaros. Luna estaba inspeccionando la bolsa y ordenando los objetos sobre el banco en una especie de tetris. El día estaba particularmente bello, a Ros le gustaba la forma en la que el sol iluminaba sus cabelleras rubias y la calidez a su alrededor. Estiró las piernas una a la vez e hizo uno de los ejercicios de movilidad que tanto odiaba sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tu abuela?

—Pronto —respondió sin mirar—Cuanto antes.

—¿Pero...?

—¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? 

—Siempre hay un pero. ¿Cuál es esta vez?

Suspiró.

—Pero no creo que haga mucha diferencia si le digo o no.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella no cree que estoy lista. Incluso quería que reconsiderara la silla por unos meses mas. Si no supiera que es porque está tan preocupada yo diría que es porque me odia.

Luna soltó una risita y Ros correspondió con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y...?

—¿Y qué? 

—¿Crees que estas lista? —Grace se acercó a Luna a pedir un dulce y luego se echó en el suelo entre ellas.

—No lo sé...

—¿Quieres saber lo que creo? —No esperó respuesta— Creo que quieres tanto estar lista que vas a ignorar todo lo que te impide estarlo.

—¿Entonces dices que no debería hacerlo?-se enfadó.

—No dije eso. Quiero que lo pienses cuidadosamente, porque es un salto demasiado largo desde donde estás sentada. No has estado practicando. Ni siquiera puedes tocar el banco en el que estás sentada, Ros. Creo que no podrías hacer de cuenta que no existe en un salón de clases con más personas a tu alrededor.

Rosalie no apartó la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Es cierto que había estado haciendo caso omiso al cambio en su habilidad desde que se había enterado lo que había pasado. Había encontrado una alternativa a tener que hacer frente al problema y había continuado como si no existiera.

El parque se iba poblando de gente. Una pequeña de cabello rizado en uniforme de escuela de la mano de su madre pasaron comiendo un helado. Una pareja sin hogar levantaba su campamento a unos bancos de distancia. Un hombre mayor con lentes ovalados vestido de traje dejaba en el banco un vaso descartable de café. Grace fue a inspeccionar a cada uno de los transeúntes. La niña intentó acariciarla y se manchó de helado en el proceso, siendo regañada por su madre. El hombre le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de seguir su camino. Grace volvió a su lado y Ros la acarició hasta que se animó a hablar.

—Es diferente. Lo que veo ahora, es diferente. No es sólo un futuro posible es... todo. Me asusta.

No se atrevió a mirar a Luna, a pesar de que sabía que ella nunca la miraría con lástima.

—No quiero saber tanto de la gente. Quiero seguir adelante. Quiero...

Se detuvo cuando sus dedos tantearon un objeto entre los dientes de Grace, sus ojos momentáneamente desenfocados.

—¡Luna! —se levantó agitada—¡Luna, ese hombre va a matar a alguien!

Miró hacia abajo, el vaso de café vacío entre sus manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque hay muchas partes que no se han explicado y puedan parecer confusas, no se apresuren, esto recién comienza. Habrán más partes en la serie y eso incluye cosas que pasaron antes de este fic y lo que hacen nuestros personajes del HPverso.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
